


La promessa dello spadaccino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt! PROMPT! Naruto, Shikamaru/Suigetsu, Modern!AU, “Promettimi che quale sia il tuo viaggio ci sia amore, te lo dice chi l’amore se l’è perso, sempre.”| [FANDOM]: Naruto| Personaggio/Pairing: Shikamaru/Suigetsu | Avvisi: Age-gap; Modern!AU; triste| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 624Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.





	La promessa dello spadaccino

La promessa dello spadaccino

 

“Quindi te ne andrai?” chiese Shikamaru, mettendo al suo posto gli scacchi.

L’altro annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli bianchissimi e appoggiò una mano sul fianco.

“Non dirmi che ti aspettavi una relazione vera, con tanto di cuoricini e bacetti. Te l’avevo detto. Restavo finché non trovato un maestro di spada migliore di tuo padre” disse.

Shikamaru si strinse i capelli legati ad ananas sulla testa. La maglietta attillata nera a rete gli aderiva al corpo sottile, ma muscoloso, arrossandogli la pelle. Si passò il dito sotto il naso e abbassò lo sguardo, con aria cupa.

“Perciò il tuo unico interesse continua ad essere diventare campione di spada alle olimpiadi in solitaria” sussurrò.

“Sempre lo sarà” rispose Suigetsu.

“Lo immaginavo. Come hai detto tu, me lo aspettavo” disse Shikamaru. “Però…”.

Suigetsu inarcò un sopracciglio e si sollevò i pantaloni aderenti a zampa di elefante che indossava.

“Però?” chiese.

“Promettimi che quale sia il tuo viaggio ci sia amore, te lo dice chi l’amore se l’è perso, sempre” rispose Shikamaru.

Suigetsu lo guardò con espressione impreparata.

“Come hai detto? Non credo ti riferisca a me” sussurrò.

< Quando fa così si vede che è molto più grande di me. Il suo maestro, in fondo, ha quasi l’età di mio nonno e lui come minimo potrebbe essermi fratello maggiore > pensò.

Shikamaru gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Tu non sei né il primo, né l’ultimo, con cui so già che la relazione sarà fallimentare. La nostra relazione è nata già con la premessa di finire.

Ti chiedo solo, quando te ne sarai andato, fatti la vita con qualcuno che ti ami. Oltre alla spada, cerca di trovare un affetto che ti resti per tutta la vita.

Non fare il mio errore, non rimanere da solo, congelato in una serie di ragionamenti puramente razionali da cui posso scappare solo per pochi momenti di sesso” lo implorò.

Suigetsu deglutì rumorosamente.

“Te lo giuro Nara, ma in cambio anche tu devi fare qualcosa per me” disse.

Shikamaru si grattò la guancia.

“Dimmi” rispose, mentre lo spadaccino gli slacciava il laccio dei capelli, lasciandoglieli ricadere morbidi sulle spalle.

“Passa con me quest’ultimo momento di sesso per salutarmi” lo pregò il più giovane.

Nara lo premette contro la parete di legno della sua camera ed iniziò a baciarlo con foga, Suigetsu lo morse alla spalla, spogliandolo, fino a farlo sanguinare. I suoi denti aguzzi ferivano la pelle abbronzata di Shikamaru, affondando ancora e ancora.

Shikamaru aiutò entrambi a spogliarsi, con movimenti dovuti alla premura, mentre avvertiva l’eccitazione invaderlo impellente.

< Non voglio pensare, desidero solo svuotare la mente. Non importa chi c’è nel mio letto > pensò. Baci e leccate si susseguirono, mentre le loro mani si confondevano, in uno scambio di carezze ruvide.

Suigetsu lo fece entrare dentro di lui, senza preparazione. Consumarono con foga, Shikamaru entrava con spinte sempre più forti, mentre Suigetsu lo premeva a sé con urgenza, graffiandolo pur di farlo andare sempre più a fondo. Morse ripetutamente le labbra di Nara, tra gli ansiti, facendogliele sanguinare, mentre i suoi gemiti di piacere rassomigliavano a bassi ringhi.

Continuarono ancora e ancora, venendo entrambi diverse volte, facendo gocciolare lo sperma sul pavimento, macchiando i vestiti che vi avevano lasciati abbandonati.

Shikamaru scivolò fuori dal più giovane, che crollò a terra a gambe aperte, ansante, sporco anche del sangue dell’altro.

“Io la mia parte l’ho fatta, toccherà a te” disse Shikamaru, con voce rauca, rivestendosi. Ingoiava rumorosamente aria, cercando di regolare il respiro, mentre si rivestiva con gesti man mano più lenti e studiati.

“Puoi contare, mantengo sempre la parola” disse Suigetsu.

< Non credere, potresti anche essere tu. Potrei tornare qui, una volta ottenuta la mia medaglia. Anzi, lo sarai sicuramente, questa è una promessa > giurò mentalmente.


End file.
